One for the Books
by fancyonlife
Summary: The great loves are the crazy ones and theirs was undeniably insane, so how did they end up here, apart? The inevitable, painstakingly, epic story that is Blair and Chuck, post 4x22.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's that feeling; you know the one you get when you're finally doing the right thing. It's finally the thing that will settle the uneasy qualms of your family and friends who gave you that speech for years. It was the same old story, the cliché of all clichés. The perfectionist who fell in love, lost it all, got it back, and did all over again on repeat with the glassy-eyed lost boy who knew her a little _too well_, too well for her own good apparently. Then again, it wasn't the same old story was it? Theirs was one for the books; it was a saga for sure, one that needed a proper ending. Didn't they deserve that much?

"You have to let me go," he said. She could've died right then and there. What? Let him go? Was he insane? It was as if she was just going through the motions for those few minutes, nodding along as he insisted that she had to do what he said. She knew what he was doing and she loved him that more for it. This was it, her rude awakening and she wanted nothing of it, but she had to listen to him.

"I will always love you."

A pang of sadness was coming over her, a wave of emotion that she couldn't have prepared herself for. She kept it in though, seeing Louis out of the corner of her eye.

"I will always love you, too." She saw it in his eyes. She loved that she had that power to see behind the façade that he always tried to keep up. He was trying to be brave for the both of them, that's love if she ever knew it.

She had to force herself to walk away or she would've stood there forever, her feet firmly on the ground staring at him.

Yep. Definitely some kind of outer body experience on her part, for sure.

The great loves are the crazy ones. She knew it. He knew it. If so, why did they let this happen to them? They were epic, they were tragic, and they were for all intensive purposes – a perfect match. They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck.

And they let themselves let it go.

Days later, she was in the same place, stuck in the same thought. She was on the brink of a new chapter. Off to Monaco for the summer, with only an ocean in between them, she wondered what would come of her, what would come of them.

She saw him for a minute or two before she left; it was like the air was sucked out of the room. She needed to come up for air. They just said a quick and simple goodbye before parting ways and yet their tension spoke volumes.

A journey back to bachelorhood for him and a royal wedding was on the agenda for her.

This was it, a clean break.


	2. Chapter 2

Parading herself around the streets of Paris was natural to Blair, since she had been doing it since she was a little girl with her mini Chanel classic flap in tow. Being the daughter of a renowned designer mother and a well affiliated father didn't hurt. She was born for this. In the past few weeks, she had been in and out of the city of lights on a regular basis from Monaco to get things going for the wedding.

Appointments at fashion houses, wandering Champs Elyse perusing for the perfect additions for her new home at the palace, reading Le Monde over Café Au Lait and macaroons at Pierre Herme—it suited her and she was well aware. Her picturesque summer was textbook-like for that of a quintessential woman like her: well connected, well versed, and well behaved, most importantly.

She was the-be-all-to-end-all and marrying Louis would be the icing on the cake of Debutante dreams everywhere. God, if she can see the looks on the faces of those people when they read The New York Times announcement this Sunday. She was sure it would read something like this:

'_Blair Waldorf, daughter of Harold and famed-designer Eleanor Waldorf is engaged to Louis Grimaldi, Prince of Monaco. A Fall wedding is being planned at the classic Georges V on Champs Elyse in Paris.' _

Oh the things they would say, she was certain there would be rants and raves, but she wasn't concerned with their response. She was only interested in the reaction of a particular person, one who undoubtedly read his Sunday times every week in a purple silk robe over espresso and the best croque madame in his penthouse suite, Bass style.

Just because he knew she was engaged already doesn't mean it would make it any easier, a subtle but not so subtle rude awakening. After all, it was supposed to be them gracing the Wedding section, building their Empire together—as the reigning powerhouse couple of New York. She thought to herself, the day her and Louis took the engagement photos in Luxembourg Gardens, how different this would be if it were them. They would be laughing, not posed, beaming, not just smiling, and they most certainly would match—outfits AND expressions. They had that effect on each other. What would Chuck say when he saw it?

"She looks…," he trailed off.

He had been sitting there, perusing through the sections, when there she was, he almost choked on his croque madame. Nate was nose deep in Sports, when he looked up at Chuck. He didn't even have to ask. Serena told him to be on the lookout for Sunday's paper. He waited for him to finish the sentence and when that didn't happen he walked over and looked for himself. Chuck was silent with that calm before the storm look on his face.

"She looks perfect," Nate said.

It was classic Blair; flawless in Yves Saint Laurent, with her trademark curls and that mischievous look in her big brown eyes with Louis behind her.

"Nathaniel, really, Luxembourg Gardens? Blair would never agree to that."

"Chuck…" he could see where this was headed.

"What? Blair is**Musée Carnavalet, not Jardin du Luxembourg; she's The Hotel de Crillon, not the Georges V. She's, she's… this is not her. This is not Blair," he rambled. **

**"Well maybe she's going a different route? Maybe all of those places remind her of things past," Nate said. **

**"What the hell are you trying to say?" Chuck demanded**

**"Listen man, all I'm saying is that maybe all of these places are true to Blair, but did you ever think that they might remind her of you?" **

**"You're wrong. When we were in Paris, we were living two different lives—we didn't experience any of it together." **

**"Yeah, but she did. The summer you were missing, the summer everything went wrong between you two. She was lost. You and I both know that Blair puts up a good façade, but underneath it all she was a mess. Serena was there to witness it all, and no one calls her out on it quite as good as she does," Nate said. **

**"With the exception of me, of course," Chuck absent mindedly blurted out.**

**"Whatever the case, she maybe betrothed and strolling along the Palace de la Concorde, but Paris was supposed to be yours, together. Forget the scrapbook and her dreams. That was when she was a little girl, it was different with you."**

**Chuck still had the paper in his hand. He was gripping it for dear life; he tried to play it off calmly. **

**"Nathaniel, I needed to let her go." **

**"Oh, I know. You did the right thing, but it doesn't mean she stopped loving you. She'll always love you."**

**That's when he heard it. **

**Always. **

**She came back to her hotel room after a long afternoon with Jeff Leatham. He was THE florist in Paris. He was insisting on peonies and garden roses since they would be ideal with her theme. She jumped at the sound of that and then quickly retracted from the idea. She absolutely loved peonies, but it didn't feel right. They would reconvene in the morning to talk alternatives. **

**She walked in the door only to stop short at the first step. **

**They were everywhere, in what seemed like a million hues of pink. **

**Peonies. **


	3. Chapter 3

And there it was, the signature CB monogram. Like she really needed to see it to know where the flowers came from.

She was getting that air-sucked-out-of-the-room feeling again. Running her fingers along the embedded type, she thought of the hundreds of times she had received notes from this same stationary that came with the some of the best presents she had ever received—ever. She had even written on it before, when sending thank you notes to wives of business partners of Chuck, arranging for lunch and dinner dates with them—she played the role well back then.

She just stared at it for a while. Apparently, she wasn't the only one thinking. After what seemed like eons, she cracked the back flap of the envelope, like she was unearthing a fossil, slowly and carefully.

She slid the weighty card out and let out a laugh so genuine at the first words, she shocked even herself.

'_Jardin du Louxembourg—seriously?_

_I thought these would remind you of who you really are, B._

_Don't forget it.'_

_xxC._

She couldn't help but smile to herself. He was right. God, she couldn't even fool him a world away. Luxembourg Gardens was most definitely not her idea; it was Louis' mother, something about sentimental value to the family. Who cares? It wasn't of any sentiment to her, but she knew it would please Louis, so she obliged. Since when did she oblige for people?

Blair did something so natural she didn't realize she was doing it until she heard the ringing on the other line—and then she heard his voice.

"So, I see you got the flowers."

"You know Bass, Jardin do Luxembourg is a landmark."

He could hear the smile spread across her face a million miles away.

"Listen Waldorf, you and I both know that pitiful excuse for a park is merely for the Jack and Jill's of the world who go to Paris to see the Eiffel Tower and eat a baguette. I know how much you love **Musée Carnavalet, I know what it means to you, and I just thought you would go there instead."**

**"What are you talking about?" **

**"Please. Your attempt at bluffing amuses me. I know you and your father used to stroll through there when you were a little girl." **

**"How do you know about that, Chuck?"**

**"Sixth grade; you were over the moon about it when you came back from Paris that Christmas you spent with your parents there. You told me how you three walked through there almost every night after dinner along the Seine."**

**She had no words. It was one of her happiest memories, after that Christmas—it became a ritual of theirs. She couldn't believe it. **

**When she finally found them again she muttered, "You remember that?"**

**"I remember everything. I remember how happy you were, you were always the happiest when you spoke of Harold. That's why I thought, something was up. I know it's something trivial, but to you Blair, something like that means something so much." **

**"Chuck…" She was about to say it, be the brave one this time. **

**He knew where this was headed and just cut her off. "Well, I just wanted to set you straight because someone has to. Take care." **

**Before she could say anything, she heard the click. He was gone. **

**"But Blair, I don't understand. We're in the middle of planning our wedding, why are you rushing home all of a sudden?" It was Louis; he heard something in her voice. He sounded concerned.**

**She called him the next morning. She had been spending the past few days alone in Paris while he attended to business back in Monaco. **

**She was twirling the stem of a peony in her dainty fingers. **

**"I just need a breather, honestly; all of this planning is stressing me out a bit. Don't worry Louis—a few days with Serena and Dorota and all will be fine. I'll be back in no time," she hoped that was convincing.**

**"Do you want company?"**

**"No, no, no!" She said it a little too quickly—she hoped he didn't catch on.**

**"Okay, Blair—Call me the minute you get home. I love you."**

**"Mhm. Okay me too. Ciao." **

**Ciao? Who was she kidding? **

**Serena was still in California; Dorota was wrapped up with Anna. **

**She was going home to see him. It had been too long and it wasn't even two months since she saw him last. **

**If the peonies weren't a sign enough, she knew what was—and he was the only one she had to tell, in person. **

**She was pregnant. **

**Blair knew it when she left for Monaco. It was still very early, then. Now, you could just start to see a hint of a bump, but she carried very well—so unless you were looking, she was able to hide it. There was one thing she couldn't hide for sure, and that was her glow. It was all over her face.**

**She wandered around Monaco and now Paris trying to make sense of it all for weeks. Chuck just did it for her in one two minute phone call. **

**She needed to see him. **

**Face to face. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck woke up the next morning and couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that head of hers post their conversation. He knew his was reeling.

Clearly, he was making a statement when he sent those flowers, but what statement was that? What was he really trying to say with 2,000 peonies? Be the girl I am in love with? No one knows you like I do? Even though he was telling himself he had good intentions by sending them, he really just wanted her to see how he sees her—as the most significant person in his life. Prince or no prince, Monaco or New York, together or not—she changed him; she gave him the love that he didn't think he deserved or wanted.

That's why he hung up the phone. He knew what she was going to say, something along the lines of "maybe we made a mistake, maybe we're just fooling ourselves." He knew that tone of hers. Any sentence that began with Blair saying his name like he was the only man that existed in the world had strength to it. He would've caved in a heartbeat if he let her continue the sentence.

It was true; he acted on impulse when he saw that photo in the Times. Chuck promised himself he would let her be. If they found their way back to each other that was one thing, but he needed to let her decide. He was being the good guy for a change; he detested this feeling.

It was only Monday.

Chuck spent all day immersed in appointments and meetings to keep his mind on something other than Blair. He needed a distraction and he knew just where to go.

An hour later, Chuck and Nate were two scotches into the evening, when things just started to get going at Victrola. Some good, quality burlesque ought to do the trick, right? Screw _the New York Times_; he was going to enjoy himself.

The woman on stage was fairly attractive, there something funny about her nose though. The woman next to her was also pretty; however, her hair was awful. He continued to look through the ensemble, surveying all of their assets and imperfections instead of actually enjoying the show.

He glanced over at Nate, who had his hands full with one of the dancers from the last act. He envied him; not a care in the world in the mind of Nathaniel Archibald. Sure, he had his own things going on, but nothing like this. This thing, whatever it was, was consuming Chuck.

He had to hand it to Nate, he tried. A summer of bar hopping and bed hopping across Eastern Europe held him over for a while until Serena called sometime between Austria and Hungary. She was busy gallivanting around L.A. on a film set in California all summer. Even though they were oceans apart as well, the girls were always in constant contact. She was the only portal he had to Blair. Serena mentioned Blair's hectic nuptial planning and a potential November date and it was at that moment, Chuck decided his trip was over.

Chuck had a glazed look over his face when he strolled over into a private room; he definitely was lost in thought. Nate thought a little one on one time with a dancer would give him a little focus, so he arranged it for him.

Chuck just sat there, sunken in the couch, he had now moved onto champagne.

The curtains parted, and the back of a chocolate haired woman was to him. She was swaying her slender hips to some vaguely familiar song. She had an exquisite La Perla crème number on: three satin pieces and a garter. Chuck traced the length of her legs to the soles of her embellished Louboutins with his eyes. He sat up a bit. She had his attention.

It was fairly dim in that room, with candles being the only source of light. She was subtle with her moves; but she wasn't stiff. Her back was still to him. This continued on for a few minutes and he was very curious of her face.

She raised her hands over her head and his eyes followed. That's when he saw it: a ruby ring on her right hand.

"Blair?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

She turned around, finally. God, she was beautiful as ever. Maybe that thing was true about absence. She walked over to him and sat on his lap, like she had done a million times before. He wrapped his hands around her waist, naturally, like he had done the same amount of times.

"Wasn't as shocking as the first time was it?" She was staring right into his eyes.

His mouth was still open and he realized he needed to respond.

"Well nothing was as shocking as you ripping the headband off your head, really."

He always had an answer. She knew he was shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"You told me not to forget who I was. The last time I was on this stage, I was me."

He had that smile on his face. The one he tried to pass of as a smirk sometimes, but it was inevitable. He had never been happier to see her.

"You came all the way here to tell me that, Waldorf?"

"Well that, amongst other things."

"I see. Well, they can wait."

He grabbed her face and pulled it to his, their lips meeting in the middle, and that was that. She was cradled in his arms and he was kissing her like a teenage boy. All the tension that had been between them the last time they saw each other was long gone.

She kissed his neck and he threw his head back, eyes closed relishing in every minute. She took off his jacket, undid his bowtie, and started unbuttoning his shirt, not breaking their kiss.

God, she was beautiful as ever. He tried to take all of her in, but was stuck on her face. Something was different, that he knew for certain. He freed her from her lingerie and was running his fingers along the nape of her collarbone.

She was straddling him now and once he entered her, she gasped for air. The rise and fall of her chest was heavy.

"Chuck..." She said it just like he was the only man in the world, and he held her tighter; closer. Her nails were digging into his back.

And the rest was history.

He let his hands roam all over her body. He knew it so well, it was like coming home. Every time he inched into her, the smell of her encompassed him, he couldn't get enough.

Her legs were wrapped around him and he realized then she still had her heels on. She was completely unaware of how sexy she was.

She was pulling his hair and he knew she was close—he was too.

Just a few more heated thrusts and she collapsed into him, just as he released. He was spent.

Her lips were at his ear, "God, I love you," she let out with a sigh.

"You have no idea."

She laid on him, cheek to chest and they just stayed there—for hours without a word.

Eyes closed, peacefully asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of laughter filled the penthouse. Chuck lay in bed just listening to the sound of the authentic Waldorf giggle from the other room. "She really is here," he thought to himself. It was the laugh Blair exuded when she was really enjoying herself. He knew she was because she was in the company of one of their best friends, Nate. It was almost identical to her mother, Eleanor's, valiant and dainty. The sound practically warmed his heart, which could afford the heat after these past few months without her around.

Chuck had always watched her, whether from afar during her days on the arm of Archibald or when they were together, noticing every mannerism; every last detail about her.

He peaked out this time and just watched her from a crack in the door. There she was, clad in her slip and one of his silk purple robes. He had seen her this way a thousand times before, but his chest was pounding like it was when he saw her on stage four years ago.

He noticed she had smile #6 on. According to him (and he was not a force to reckon with) Blair had seven smiles, each allotted to their own purpose:

1. When she was scheming, which was too often-that was the devilish, conniving one.

2. When she was triumphant, which as Queen, she demanded. That one was pretty vicious, too. Nothing pleased Blair Waldorf more than a victory under her belt.

3. When she was dealing with Dorota. The bond those two shared was the strangest yet most endearing thing he has ever witnessed. She always tried to maintain some authority with her maid, but truth was, Blair was closer to her than her own mother, so that one was sincere for sure.

4. When she laid in bed for hours watching the same Audrey classics that she had memorized at this point. It was that smile that brought out that same little girl, the sophisticated dreamer that wore Chanel ballet flats and had a Smythson planner filled with play dates and parties to plan.

5. When she was with her father. Harold ended where she began and vice versa. Since her parents divorce, there was definitely a void in her house. B missed him more than she led on and when with him she lit up like a Christmas tree.

6. The grin she had smacked across her face at the moment was the one that was reserved specifically for two people: Serena and Nate. It was natural as breathing. The duo was her confidants, one third of her inner circle, and the only people she truly trusted in this world besides Chuck, of course. The both of them were the loves of her life and no matter how many remarks, feuds, or bumps in the road they shared, they never let up on each other, ever.

He couldn't bear another minute and finally emerged from the doorway. That was when #7 appeared.

7. The smile they both shared. It was never a huge show of affection, that wasn't their style. If you caught them secretly swapping a quick crescent shapes in each other's direction it, was evident that there was a magnetic pull between the two. Forget the smile; just the way they gaped at each other was enough to make you blush as an onlooker. It's as if they were the only two people in the room and you were a mere member of the audience.

"Well, well, well… I guess you're not a figure of my imagination after all," Chuck said softly. He remained composed, though he was the furthest thing from it. She was right there, just a few feet in front of him and looked magnificent as ever and he was at war with himself to not go over there a put his head on her lap and nonchalantly just stare up at her while she read the morning's WWD, which still came addressed to her at the penthouse.

"Looks like you've become reacquainted with your old stomping grounds, Waldorf."

"Well I didn't really have to make much of an effort, now did I, Bass? My wardrobe seems to be right where I left it and you know how I feel about the feel of silk on my skin."

He knew why she had it on, but he wouldn't pry. Blair liked wearing his robe in the morning because she liked keeping is smell on her. She even took it on trips when she was away from him.

"If he only knew still had his paisley one in my closet at the palace In Monaco," she thought to herself.

"Gentleman, if you'll excuse me for a second," and then she was gone again.

"So Nathaniel, catching up with our jet setter are we?"

"Yeah man, from the sound of it, Paris suits her, but when has it not? Doesn't she look great? Something's different, I swear it."

"Just the look of love I assure you," he said, drinking an espresso and looking out the window. She was definitely in love, but who with?

"I'm not so sure Chuck; something's changed. She kind of looks glow-y. You know? That giddy kind of happy; she's onto something. Yep that's it I bet. I should see if Serena knows anything. Anyway, I have to run, tell Blair, I'll see her for lunch tomorrow; she wanted to meet at Bergdorf's."

Bergdorf's?

"You know how she is, but she did say something about helping her get a present?"

"Hm. Maybe a groom's gift?"

"Whatever; don't think about it dude."

As Nate walked out, Chuck just sat there staring at the elevator doors, thinking about all the time she came through those doors; came home to him. This place was a big part of them. It had her touch to the T, even the tasteful canvas print of half naked women. She wanted to make sure it still felt like a guy's spot, even though she came and went as she pleased.

She sat in the bathroom on the ledge of the porcelain tub; waiting for the nausea to pass. God damn that frittata, she wanted it so badly this morning when she woke up at the Empire. They made it just the way she liked it, but the baby not so much apparently.

She needed something to make it pass. She looked through the cabinets and found nothing. She resorted to the drawers and was greeted with a surprise. The perfume he brought her back from a business trip to Brussels, her signature Bendel cosmetic cases, a sleeping mask. Everything was right where she left it. That Bass, he was good.

"Blair, are you alright in there?"

"Ugh, yep! Everything is great!"

Opening the door, he said, "Well, that was really convincing. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, that frittata must not remember me well."

"What do you mean? It's your favorite; I had it added to the permanent menu just for you."

"I know weird, right? I just haven't had dairy in a while, so maybe it's catching up with me."

He looked at her. She was in the tub at this point, just sitting there in her nightie and Chuck's robe, a frown on her face, rubbing her belly.

He climbed in with her and sat next to laid next to her. She put her had on his shoulder. He used to rub her belly after their-weekly dinners at their favorite restaurants like The Lion and the Waverly Inn, but this time when he went to put his hand on her stomach, she froze.

He felt it—a bump.

He sat up slowly and looked over at her, "Blair?"


	6. Chapter 6

Blair just looked up at him with knowing eyes. She gave him a light nod and the slightest shrug and then buried her face in his chest, like a little girl with a secret.

That was all the answer Chuck needed.

Blair is pregnant. 

He was stunned—staring out into the abyss for a minute or two. And then, an "A HA" moment happened. A dopey grin crept out slowly. "So that's the glow on you then."

"What glow?"

"I knew something was unusual last night and then Nate said something this morning about you looking fantastic, glowy even, and that just solidified my thought"

She pinched him. "So, are you trying to tell me that I don't look this spectacular all the time?" she let out a chuckle, "I'll have you know I don't feel spectacular, by any means.

He laughed through a smile. "You could have fooled me; you're exquisite. Really, Blair you look so beautiful."

His face turned serious all of a sudden. "Why didn't you tell me? You know you could come to me with anything."

"What was I supposed to do? It's not like things were so wonderful between us and that's not something you really tell someone over the phone. I was walking all over Paris trying to figure out how you would take it. Many macaroons have dedicated their lives to this decision." 

Before he could answer her, she rambled on.

"Plus, the last time you and I saw each other at the Humphrey's, the ever evident, yet invisible elephant was in the room. You let me go and I knew then why you did and I love you for it, I really do. But, the second I walked away from you that night at Constance, as soon as I saw that plus sign on the pregnancy test, and every moment since then—I've been thinking what a mistake it was."

She went to continue on and he put his finger over her mouth to shush her.

"I thought that's what you wanted! For once in my life, I tried to do the right thing, tried to see things from your perspective, tried to keep my distance. After that night at Saints and Sinners, I didn't know when we were going to find our way back to each other, but I was sure of it—and then Louis happened." He paused; he was getting heated and he knew this could go sour if his words didn't come out right.

He tried to gather his thoughts and switched gears a bit.

"Listen, you and I both know I am a selfish man. For the past five years, we've played this never-ending game and I did nothing to help matters. For the first time I felt threatened by someone. Louis has the world to offer you: France, for one thing, and we know how you feel about that. Not to mention a palace, a title, a sense of duty, looks—I wouldn't go that far, but you know what I mean. He hasn't hurt you yet and I knew he wouldn't. I thought that if you saw for yourself what I saw, then you would experience it all firsthand and that would be that. You would've never been able to pursue it whole heartedly with me in the wings as always."

And then—she did the shushing. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Now you listen, Bass. I don't need a palace when I have an empire and Paris can see me over the holidays. As for a title—we both know I'll always be Queen B, and my duty now lies with our child, which is so exciting and new, not to mention scary—scarier than Serena on Thanksgiving. I wasn't sure if we would ever find our way back to each other, but we did Chuck." She pointed to her belly. "This is it. See?"

He said nothing, but planted soft kisses all over her face like an over eager puppy.

When he pulled away, she lifted her slip, revealing black silk panties and an adorable, tiny little hill between her breasts and her pelvis. She placed his hand on her belly and put her hand right on top of his. "Chuck Bass, meet Baby Bass."

And then he did something unexpected. He rested his head to her belly and wrapped his arms around her still petite waist. 

Chuck didn't speak for a while, but Blair sensed everything was okay. His body was relaxed and she was running her fingers through his hair. That went better than she thought; no dramatics. She knew it would be alright the second she saw his face this morning.

Last night was amazing, but sex was never their problem. It was picking up the pieces afterwards. She knew how to read his emotions better than anyone and when she revealed herself to him last night at Victrola, she saw how he felt in his eyes, relief. She knew he was happy that she was home, with him.

She thought about all the times she had come home to him in the past. After long days at Columbia, fights with her mother, battles with Serena—she always came to him and he was there to listen, to calm her down, or set her straight even when she didn't want to hear it. She was even more excited about the days ahead, the ones she would come home to him, bump in tow and soon, baby in arms.

Now, they had to figure the rest out; that could wait until tomorrow.

Today was theirs. She knew she would always remember this moment and smile. It was the day that changed it all for Chuck and Blair—Blair and Chuck.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, they got out of the bathtub, eventually being the key word.

For what seemed like hours, they lay just like that, with Chuck's head rested on Blair's belly and voiced all the plans they want to make together. For Blair, it was a cinch since she had been dreaming of a life with Chuck the first time she stepped into his limo. Chuck didn't see is life without Blair by his side either, so all of their pent up thoughts were finally on the table.

They threw out baby names, (Elizabeth if it's a girl, after Chuck's mother; Harold if it's a boy after Blair's father) decided on limiting access to Cyrus' "never enough" hugs and Eleanor's cynicism, and came to the conclusion that maybe his suite at the Empire just wasn't big enough for the three of them.

They were now "The three of them;" what a difference a day makes.

"I already thought of that," he said casually.

"So did I, which is why I think we should start looking as soon as possible because you know I want together a decorator in there before I get too big. I want the baby to feel at home after it's born, I don't want to come back from the hospital to a place that doesn't feel like it's ours yet, and you know-"

He cut her off. "You're rambling."

"I know you're nervous, it's okay I am too."

"I am not nervous, how dare you, I'm perfectly collected."

"You ramble when you are nervous, I love it. Sometimes I let you carry on because I think you're adorable when you're vulnerable."

She frowned.

"I want to show you something"

"Now? Can't it wait? I'm starved and I am onto something here! I think we should look into that gorgeous new building on 68th and Madison..."

"Yes, now. We can get something after."

"I'm on to you Bass."

"Let me surprise you for a change Waldorf."

"He got up and reached back to lend her a hand to sleep out of the bathtub; she stared at him skeptically."

"Come on, let's go."

"But Chuck, we're not even dressed! Look at me! Look at you?"

"Who cares, no one will see you where we're going anyway."

She slipped on a pair of Blahniks and followed him to the elevator in nothing but a nightie and Chuck's robe.

"This out to be interesting," she thought

They walked through the lobby, heads turning in their path. But they were oblivious, scurrying to the door like two kids sneaking out after curfew.

They jumped in the limo and headed uptown. Blair looked out the car window, curious of what was going on.

They rolled to a stop in front of the Met.

"I feel like I haven't been here in ages. Feels like a lifetime ago, doesn't it? What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." He hopped out first, with a bottle of champagne and two flutes in tow.

He was still in his silk pajamas, which made this even sweeter for Blair. Chuck Bass was in public sans a suit and bowtie. This will probably never happen again. If Gossip Girl only caught them, she would have a field day.

He grabbed her hand and made his way to the steps; her steps. She once owned these steps, ruling her minions from atop her throne.

It was early evening, so the museum had closed its doors not too long before. It was just the two of them, the street lights, and the passerby.

He popped the champagne and started pouring.

"Are we celebrating?"

Blair was really impatient, especially since he wasn't giving anything way and not to mention that she was sitting there, in a nightie and a robe. She didn't rush him, however, because she knew this was going to be good. Chuck was the best at grand gestures; she just wasn't sure where this was going.

He started talking. "I know things haven't always been easy for us…"

"That's an understatement," she blurted out.

"Blair?"

"I'm sorry, stopping, now."

"Anyway, I know I haven't been ideal in my efforts to prove my love to you—"

"That's not true!"

"BLAIR."

"I'm sorry! But it isn't. Yes, there have been mishaps, but—"

"In any case, despite my poor strategies and often faulty conscious, I have always known our fate. No matter the condition of our relationship, when push came to shove, we came together for each other. Not because of our history or because we're bound to Serena and Nate as a foursome, but because no one understands us like each other. I have let you seen the darkest parts of me and you didn't shy away. I want this, us, to never be a risk. I want our family and friends to support us, not gamble on how long it takes us to fall apart. We're magnetic and we make sense and I don't want us to be destructive anymore. I want to build us a future together more than anything."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You did it, that's all."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have officially become the man that you thought you couldn't be. If you're father could only see you."

"He smiled to himself. Well, I thought it was about time to put what's important in front of everything else—and nothing is more important to me than you, Blair."

She was beaming with tears pouring down her face. "Finally," she thought.

"So what does all of this have to do with The Met?"

"I was getting to that. You see that terrace right across the street?"

"Chuck, be real. You know I love that terrace. It's in the perfect spot; access to everything—Central Park, the Met across the street. Ah, to dream. "

"Dreaming will be unnecessary because that balcony and the townhouse that it belongs to—are ours."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I bought it for us a while back, when I was going to propose last year."

"She just stared at him lost in the thoughts of last year for a minute."

"Blair, all of that is behind us. We can start anew here."

"You bought this for us?"

"It wasn't easy to get with a lot of interest in it, but yes. I thought it would be fitting—you could be on the committee over at the museum and build your own Empire, you know? The Empire and Bass Industries are just a limo away. We could spend our weekends strolling along the park with our babies, having brunch along the way, and exposing them to all the culture in this area. Not to mention Constance and St. Jude's aren't far."

She threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear. "You really thought about _all_ of this, despite everything that's happened"

"Don't get me wrong, there were definitely some unplanned events that have detoured the unveiling of this purchase to you, but ultimately—yes. The Palace has too much emotional weight from my father, The Empire has baggage from last year, and I think we need this. You have always been my family and now it's growing and our new home will definitely suffice.

He handed her a glass of champagne and dangled the keys in front of her.

"Shall we?"

He grabbed her hand and they practically ran across the quiet street.

They walked up to the grand black door. Chuck put the key in the lock and with a flick of the wrist, there was a click. He pushed the door open and stepped aside.

"Welcome home, Blair."


	8. Chapter 8

Blair stepped into the foyer to find a table with a gorgeous chestnut armoire and a vintage mirror above it. Sitting on top of the armoire were the most beautiful peonies, even more so then the ones she received back in Paris. The flowers sat next to a framed photo of Serena, Nate, Chuck, and Blair, a serious antique. They had to be around eight years old, all clad in their school uniforms; arms around each other with not a care in the world but each other.

Where on Earth did you get this?

My au pair took that on the first day of school, third grade I think?

Scarf and a bow tie at eight years old, yep, it's official. I have known you way too long.

The peonies?

I have the place refreshed twice a week, you never know.

She was dumbfounded, really she was. And she only made it through the front door.

It was as if Blair was in the Louvre or something as she slowly made her way across the house like it was a gallery. It was just right and it was theirs. It was mildly decorated; he left room for her to make adjustments. Yet, it had enough flair to know that he had put his own input into it. Not only that, but his contribution was in consideration to Blair's taste.

The living room was a deep shade of plum, no doubt due to Chuck's obsession with the color. The dining room was cream with framed vintage Hermes prints lining the walls. The kitchen was equipped with all the essentials, at least enough for Blair to make her father's classic Thanksgiving pies and for Chuck to make his morning espresso.

Neither of them spoke; she trailed ahead while he watched her from behind, growing even more excited as she glided throughout the house.

Original artwork scattered the walls, there was even a Manet. There was an office for Chuck—very dark and brooding and a creative office for Blair lined with original sketches of her mother's and of course, a framed profile of Audrey, for motivation.

As she climbed the stairs she perused the gallery that was the wall alongside it: pictures of Blair and her father in Paris, Serena and Nate at a charity event they went to a while back. A portrait of the Vanderwoodsen-Humprey family with Chuck planted next to Lily, a shot of Chuck's mother, Eleanor and Cyrus on their wedding day, and then, there they were. I was Chuck and Blair at a celebration for the purchase of _The Empire_, Blair didn't remember anyone taking it. They were elated; their happiness was as blatant as breathing. He looked thrilled and dapper as usual and she, so proud and in love. They were laughing in the photo; they were in love.

Two guest rooms graced the top floor with private baths, she peeked in and then she made out the master bedroom down the hall, from afar. As she walked closer, she stopped short at the sight of something out of the corner of her eye. A spacious, but empty violet shaded room was to her right. There was a box resting along the closet. She walked over and lifted the lid; little boy's bow ties. 

"Oh, Chuck" she said choked back tears.

"I saw this empty room and wasn't sure what to make of it, so I awaited you for the final call, but then, I came across these and I had to buy them. My mother bought similar ones for me before I was born. My father told me once that she went stir crazy shopping because she was ecstatic that she was having a baby boy."

_That's heartbreaking_, she thought.

"So you kept with them all of these years because of her; you never told me that. Chuck Bass is a sentimental, who knew?"

"Well, now you do."

"And what if we have a girl?"

"I'm sure you won't have a problem finding our princess enough headbands to rule her nursery. Look underneath. She rummaged and found a children's book entitled '_Just Being Audrey'."_

"How in the world…?"

"I can't take the credit for that one, Serena found it."

"Serena knows about this place?

"Yeah, good ol' sis actually pitched in quite a bit, but I had to draw the line when the bohemian came out. Nate does, too."

He pressed on. "There's a mirror of this room on the opposite side of the hall, you know if things get even more interesting around here."

"How about I break off my engagement to Louis first, have this baby, and then we'll talk about that room, got it?"

"Got it."

She walked over, put her arms around him and ran her fingers through the back of his air. "I can't believe we're standing in our baby's room. This, all of this; this place is incredible. I love you. How did you know this is exactly what I needed?"

"Because I know."

"As far as that room on the opposite side of the hall, that can be my closet"

"Are you kidding, Blair? I designed a house fit for a Queen and you don't think I thought of that?"

And just like that—she was gone.

She ran into the master bedroom and yet again, came to a halt. She looked around, speechless, soaking all of it in. Before she could utter a word he was right behind her; she was enclosed in his embrace.

He gently untied the robe and ran his hand up her thigh, pushing the nightie up to her belly. He brushed her curls aside, started kissing hear neck and whispered in her ear. "Now you know why we are still in our pajamas."

She closed her eyes, biting her lip with nothing but one thing running through her brain.

"Let's christening our legacy, Bass—what do you say?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Still behind her, he slipped the robe off and peeled each strap of her nightie until it dropped to the floor. Chuck picked her up and practically flung her on the bed and climbed on top of her, ravaging her at the first touch.

After a few rounds of pure bliss, Chuck was spent and Blair was starved.

Whew.

"Can I please eat now? I'm not eating for one any more you know."

"I don't think I've ever heard you voice hunger in your life except for macaroons, this is music to my ears. What do you want?"

"Hm…"

In the middle of her pondering, Blair's phone rang—Dorota—she ignored it. She was sure at this point Dorota was furious with her because Louis probably called the penthouse to see how Blair was and Dorota had to improvise because, really, what did she know? Thank God she was a mastermind at lying for her. This trip was about her and Chuck and no one else, she'll explain the rest later.

She let the thought go. "How about we order from the Lion?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll call John personally."

After her phone continued to beep incessantly, Chuck finally paid it mind. "Blair, just get it. We have to face the music at some point, don't we?"

"Yes, but not today."

And just like that, she crawled into his nook and waited impatiently for her lobster pot pie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for your support! I am very new at this and am taking it as it comes. **

**This season has been hard to swallow, but I know that in the face of true love—everything will come together the way it should.**

**Please continue to show your love and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks again! xxxF**

She awoke to a familiar budging.

"Miss Blair... Miss BLAIR!"

"Dorota? What the hell are you doing here? Where's Mister Chuck?"

"I assume he went to office already. It is time for you to get up Miss Blair. NOW."

"What are you talking about? How did you get in here anyway?"

"I have key! Anyway, Prince Louis is en route to the penthouse to surprise you. He phoned last night to talk to you but I told him you were asleep from the jetlag. You make a liar out of Dorota! What will Ana think?"

"I'm sorry. Did you just say you have a key? You knew about this place and didn't tell me?"

"Miss Blair, really. Who do you think found the vintage Hermes? I know how you love the '66 collection."

She walks over to a door on the left hand side of the room and walks in.

"Did you think Mister Chuck could do this all on his own?" She echoed from inside. "Who knows you better than me—and Miss Serena and Mister Nate? Beside—I didn't want to ruin the surprise. You know how I feel about you and Mister Chuck. Its destiny, you know?"

"Well I'm glad you voice this now—after I'm engaged—to another man. What are you doing in there?"

"She walks out carrying the sweetest lemon colored dress and a pair of Kate Spade heels."

Dressing you—what else?

"That mother chucker." She sprints to the door and walks in.

There they were, lined up like a candy shop of colorful confections. Racks of dresses, skirts, and blouses lined either side of the walls. There was a bureau at the end of the room and a shoe rack on the opposite side. Framed photos of Serena and Blair hung nearby—their most fashionable moments.

"What in the world..."

"This is my greatest achievement Miss Blair. Miss Serena and I keep tabs on all your runway favorites over the past few years and added them to wardrobe. Mister Chuck took care of the rest—the important things, you know."

"You mean the shoes and the lingerie?"

"But, of course. You know Mister Chuck; nothing but the best."

"Oh that I do Dorota, that I do. Goddamn him" She wanted to dive right in and explore her new found treasures, but she knew she didn't have time.

She quickly ran into the bathroom—totally Bassed up—and showered. When she got out and dropped her towel to change, Dorota gawked at her prominence.

"YES—I'm pregnant! Now, help me get changed."

"Miss Blair, you are having baby? Mister Chuck is the father? This is great news! Wait until I tell Vanya. You know how he cares for him."

Not now Dorota, we can talk all the details after I see Louis—and you, know break off my engagement.

"Oh boy, Miss Blair, this is going to get messy. What is our plan?"

"Just remain calm. I am going to tell him the truth."

"You're going to tell him that you're pregnant—with Chuck Bass as the father?"

"She can tell him whatever she wants now, but the whole truth will have to come out eventually." Chuck was standing at the door of her closet.

"Good morning, beautiful." He walked over and lightly kissed her cheek and bent down and gave a little one on her still-bare belly.

She looked over at Dorota who was grinning and smiled to herself. She looked at him dead in the eye.

"Hello, lover—you have some serious explaining to do.''

"If it means you being upset at me, then no. I do not want you to be more stressed than you already are. Now, go eat something – I just picked up your favorites from Alice's.

Pumpkin scones? You know me too well Bass, but this isn't over. She scurries along half-dressed, but still looking radiant as ever.

He looks over at the trusty maid. "We got her good this time Dorota, didn't we? Wait until Vanya hears the news. Thank you." He gave her a genuine hug. "You really are our family and I'm glad you are here to share this with us."

"You are all grown up Mister Chuck. Things will be different this time, yes?"

"Absolutely, how could they not?"

She somehow managed to eat and run and make it back to the Penthouse with Dorota in tow before Louis arrived.

Chuck said he would be along later on to pick up the pieces. He knew this wouldn't be easy.

She went upstairs and lay in her bed and was about to pick up the phone to call Serena. She knew the time difference would make it a whole lot earlier over there—but this couldn't wait. Then, she heard the bell of the elevator. My, that was fast.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Louis?"

The door opened only to reveal, Dan Humphrey.

"Humphrey! What are you doing here? How did you know I was even here?"

"Blair—Hey. That's what I came to tell you—everyone knows you're here."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Check your phone."

Low and behold there it was, a photo of her leaving her and Chuck's house with Dorota.

_Well, well, well look who's graced us with her soon-to-be royal presence. Welcome back, B. She was spotted leaving that gorgeous townhouse on the corner across from the Met. Yes, THAT one. We've seen a few of our favorite faces come in and out of that house a couple of times over the years, but what's inside? No one knows—but I sure will soon. Hey B, where's the Prince? Wonder what will happen when C gets word about this. _

Whew, that was close. No photo of her and Chuck was a good sign, but she had to be careful.

"Thanks for the look out, Humphrey, but everything is fine. I just came in for a quick refresher from the struggles of wedding planning"

"Well, it's good to see you—you look great. Where's Louis anyway?"

"Right here."

They both turned and looked at the door. Low and behold, there he was—looking tired as ever.

"Louis. How was your trip?"

"Hello, my love. It was too long. I couldn't be without you any longer, so I came as quick as I could."

"Louis, meet my friend Dan Humphrey."

"Hello, Dan. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, I've heard lots of great things. Anyway—Blair, I'm going to head out. I just wanted to stop say hello. It was nice to meet you Louis."

"Darling, where is Serena? I thought you said she was here?"

She panicked inside. "She couldn't make it—so it was just me and Dorota these past few days. She had to stay back for a meeting." _Here come the lies. _

"I thought so. I saw on Gossip Girl that she was seen on Rodeo Drive, why am I not surprised?

She almost choked. _That post was from yesterday—which means he didn't see the one of her leaving the townhouse. _"Since when do you read Gossip Girl?"

"Since you are one it's stars, my dear. Besides, my mother keeps an eye out before the French papers get hold of any gossip about you."

_OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod. "_She does? How thoughtful of her highness to look out for me."

"Well, royalty awaits and that only makes the gossip worse."

Just then she heard her phone beep.

_Hi gorgeous._

_How's everything going?_

_I'm right here if you need me._

_Can't wait to celebrate tonight._

_xC_

Oh boy. This was going to take a while.


	10. Chapter 10

It was early evening when Blair was readying herself for dinner with Louis. She would break the news to him then and she chose a private place to do so. But as she sat there, in front of her boudoir brushing her hair, her eyes were glazed over at the sight of a shimmer. The reflection of her engagement ring in the mirror caught the chandelier and the whole room was sparkling.

_What would they say when this was all over?_

Well, for starters the press would make her a crazy; crazy for letting a royal life go. She had always envied Serena's face in WWD and on Page Six—she always got the attention for the both of them. This time it was different, the paparazzi knew her name—the fiancée of Louis Grimaldi. The truth was though, she didn't like it; it was too much. Sure she loved being on his arm at lavish parties and being in the good graces of the royal family, but she felt disconnected from it all. This wasn't her world. Once the news of their breakup was out, it would only be a matter of time until the press gets wind of the pregnancy. How can you hide a bump for that long, really? Birkins only go so large and her patience only so strong.

Forget the press and the Upper East Side, what would her mother say? She had a love/hate relationship with Chuck; Blair could only wonder how she'll take news of their baby? Harold was a different story—he loved Chuck, they bonded over many things. It was nice to witness them together, especially knowing the relationship he had with Bart. Serena and Nate would be thrilled, she knew that already and if they were the least bit skeptical—they would see the brooding in his eyes has finally settled at the thought of their new family.

Clearly, this baby was not a force to be reckoned with, definitely a Bass that's for sure. Making it utterly impossible to anything but imagine what life will be like with Chuck's baby on the way was becoming sort of frustrating for her. She didn't notice she was rubbing her belly, until she heard his voice.

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

There he was, clad in a gorgeous double-breasted suit, a box in hand.

"Chuck! What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Relax—Dorota let me in. I brought you some macarons to ease the stress."

"You're making this harder for me, Bass." She knew she looked stressed out. It didn't help that she hadn't answered any of his calls or texts since she left him this morning, not even when she was shopping with Nate.

"Listen to me, let's just go somewhere—escape all of this."

"Hey! There will be no running anymore. Is that what you want to teach our son or daughter?"

"Not at all, I just wanted to see if you were still on track. I needed to liven you up a bit."

"Is that nice? I'm pregnant here! Give me a break!"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, which is why I brought reinforcement."

"Chuck, I love macarons, but …"

"B!"

"Oh my God, S?"

The ultimate reunion; the two practically jumped on each other.

"What are you doing here Serena?"

"Well, first I got a call from Nate, you know how bad he is at keeping secrets—I could tell something was up. Then, I see you coming out of THE house on Gossip Girl. Then, Chuck called to see if I could come home for a night or two—said you needed "girl bonding," but wouldn't spill on the details. So, here I am. What's going on, B? I know it's something big for sure."

"Well… um, I…"

"Blair. It's just Serena. It's okay." He motioned for her to sit on his lap.

"S, we're pregnant."

"WHAT? Blair that's fantastic you and Louis must be thrilled."

Just then Blair started crying. "Great, just what I thought would happen."

"What are you talking about, B? I am beyond excited for you."

"No, no S—WE ARE pregnant," Chuck said.

"Wait, the two of you? When did you even sleep together?"

"The night of the Constance Ball."

"This news is even better. If there is anything I know it's that the two of you love each other. You may have not wanted to face it then, but now it's staring you in the face. I love you, Blair and I love you, too Chuck. This baby is not a mistake; it's a sign if anything."

"You think so, really?"

"Do you know what Chuck is like without you, really? Do you know what you're like without him? You're unbearable, crazy for gossip of the other from Nate and me, and frankly—really annoying."

"Ouch."

Blair let out a laugh in between tears. _How could you not love him?_

"It's the truth! This baby will be more than loved. Forget about her being spoiled, that's a lost cause already—but she will be so cherished because you two cherish each other."

"Wow, S—that was pretty deep. Looks like California did you some good."

"Did you tell Louis?"

"Tonight."

"It will be fine, Blair—really. We'll all be back at the house waiting for you afterwards."

"Oh yeah, thanks for keeping that minute bit of information from me."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Miss Blair—Mister Louis is on his way."

"Time to face the music."

"It will be fine, B. You and Louis—it's still new. You can't erase four years. What you and Chuck have between you is far greater than anything that you have with Louis. It's real."

Serena kissed Blair's forehead. "I love you, B. Chuck, I'll meet you outside."

"When did she get so smart? Must be that medical marijuana out there—maybe it has a reverse effect on her."

She laughed.

"Wow"

"What?"

"Nothing, I made you smile—a real smile. It's been a while. Anyway—I should get out of here. See you back at the house?"

"Our house—yes."

"It will be fine, Blair. I promise."

He kissed her on the neck, picked her up and put her on the bed—and that was that.

She was playing with her risotto, when Louis asked her.

"Blair, what is it my love?"

"Noth-Actually, Louis—I need to tell you something."

"Why did I know this was coming?"

"What do you mean?"

"2,000 peonies are not easy to hide, Blair—"

"Oh, Louis."

"—and then you came here. I gave you a head start to see how you felt and when I didn't hear from you at all, I knew.

"You don't understand."

"No you, don't understand Blair. Do you know what I went through for you? I was willing to give up the throne for you and now this. If you knew this was how you felt, why did we carry on? Why did you let me propose?"

"Because—we let each other off the hook, but apparently that wasn't enough."

"How do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How is that even possible?"

"A couple of months ago—"

"The Constance Ball, you were late; you were with him."

"Louis—"

"ENOUGH."

"I don't know what to say. You know you really surprised me Blair. I thought there was more to you than this world. More to Blair Waldorf then Chuck Bass and Gossip Girl—I guess my mother was right."

She was crying again. _Here she was again, another loss tied to Chuck. This wasn't his fault—this time she had to own up to what she did. She led another man on. She thought she could do it—fall in love along the way, isn't that how the royals did it?_

"Louis—I'm so sorry, truly. I don't know what to say."

She slipped off the ring and set it down between them.

Just then, their phones beeped.

_Not now, not now, not now, please. _

_SPOTTED: Chuck Bass entering the mysterious house on Madison through the back door with Serena and Nate. It looks like we have our answer, a fearsome foursome reunion? Some things never change, right B? This is just keeps getting more interesting. _

"Ah, your palace awaits you. Au revoir, Blair."

And there she sat, alone.


	11. Chapter 11

"I knew we should've met somewhere else. This is the last thing Blair needs right now, "Nate said.

"Nathaniel, this is her home now and we are her family, who cares where she goes as long as she's in the company of the people that love her."

Serena chimed in, twirling the wine in her glass. "This won't be easy for her. You know how she handles things that are out of her control. Remember Yale?"

"Well Gossip Girl really doesn't know anything yet, only that we all met at this house. She doesn't know that it's my home with Blair and our baby. So we can still keep it under wraps for now, so Blair doesn't combust."

"Where is she, anyway? She sent me a text over an hour ago saying how horribly it went. I'm worried. I'm going to try calling her again…"

Blair just sat across from the house, on the Met steps for a while. She was sure no one saw her, it was too dark and it didn't really matter at this point, did it? She knew she should feel relief—the truth was finally out, but it was bittersweet. There is nothing pleasant about breaking someone's heart. Even after all the hurt, all the lies, and all the gossip that she's endured over the past few years, she still had a heart. She knew Louis was hurt, she had never seen him so hasty.

_What a difference a few days makes. Who have I become, really? I can_ _only wonder what Louis' family will say once they find out. _

After the umpteenth time, her phone beeped. She was surprised he hadn't come to look for her yet. Chuck knew how she dealt with things—she needed to swallow it alone for a bit, but she would surely be crying in his arms—or Serena's at some point this evening.

She got up to walk and headed down the steps to go home, her home with Chuck.The thought was reassuring_. Things may be looking up after all_. She half-smiled, lost in the idea of all the memories this place will give them—happy ones. A fresh start.

The sound of a horn snapped her out of it, but not in time.

Chuck sat up abruptly.

"Did you just hear that?"

He ran to the door and threw it open. It was dark, but he could make out her tiny frame and brown curls on the street.

_NO, NO, NO, NO—_He stopped short.

"BLAIRRRRRRRRRRR?"

He ran to her, crept down, and scooped her head into his lap, only to find blood on his hands.

Hysterical crying, he rocked back and forth, clutching her to him.

"_Oh my God, Blair_. _Don't do this to me, Waldorf. Please. Please, don't do this to me. _

The sound of sirens grew near. The three of them were crouched around her in the middle of the quiet street—no one said a thing; they were crying—all of them.

The ambulance pulled up to the crowd, Chuck picked her up and carried her over to the opened back doors.

"S-s-s-h-h-e was h-h-i-t," was all he could mutter to the EMT.

"Did you see the car?"

"No, I heard it and I r-r-an outside."

"Okay then—well let's get her in here, you can set her down on the gurney, right here."

But Chuck didn't make a move.

"Sir? We can't help her if you don't let her go."

"Don't you understand? This all happened because I let her go!" He was half screaming, half crying.

"We never catch a break—why? Don't we deserve happiness too? Doesn't she?"

The EMT just stood there and lightly took her out of his hands.

"S-s-s-h-e's p-pregnant."

"Oh boy; get in the truck"

Chuck looked back at Nate holding Serena. His face spoke volumes, like a lost man boy. The two enveloped him in a quick, but deep embrace.

"We're right behind you. We'll make the calls," Nate said.

He jumped in the ambulance and closed the door. He grabbed her hand to hold and noticed her ring was gone.

He was a pacer. Back and forth he went, to pass the time—it was all he could do from breaking down. He was a mess and as he watched the double doors—Serena and Nate watched him. He was a time bomb.

They'd been there for hours, but he couldn't keep still.

The doctor decided to perform emergency surgery as she had already lost a lot of blood.

_I promise on everything, I will never do a damn thing wrong ever again, ever. Please don't do this to me. Please, please, please. _He didn't even know who he was talking to, but he needed to make a proclamation. Maybe, if he did—it would mean something, maybe it would change something. Maybe someone out there still believes in him, in them, in the power of their love enough to hear him.

He ran his hands through is hair for the millionth time. _This is taking long—I need to get in there. Why is this taking so fucking long? _

The doors swung open. An exhausted looking surgeon came out with his cap in his hands. It was still just the three of them at this point and they practically ran to him.

"Are you the family of Blair Waldorf?"

Chuck could barely breathe, so he nodded.

"Sir, are you the baby's father?"

"Y-y-yes. I'm Chuck B-b-a-ss."

"Would you like to take a seat?"

"Don't beat around the bush, doc—tell me." He was growing impatient.

"Blair lost a tremendous amount of blood… "

"—and?" Nate's hand was on his shoulder; Serena grabbed his hand.

"The loss of blood and the impact were too severe for the baby to withstand. We tried everything we could—"

He spoke before he could hear the words come out of his mouth. He knew what was coming.

"You didn't try HARD ENOUGH. Let me get someone else in here, I can get someone else here, you don't know what you're—"

"Mr. Bass, please sir—"

"PLEASE? No YOU, please, that is my child in there, that is my—"

"—I understand, believe me, but we tried, really. Your baby is gone. I am so, so sorry. "

Chuck slid down against the wall and onto the floor, head in his hands. His body shook from his silent sobs. He didn't have the energy to lash out. He was broken.

Before the doctor left he said, "Blair is lucky to be alive. It's not a silver lining Mr. Bass, but it's definitely something. I am very sorry for your loss."

Serena spoke first, tears running down her face, not knowing what to say. "I-i-a-m going to find her."

Nate followed behind, hunched over with sadness, but looked to Chuck first.

"Chuck, I don't know what to—"

"Another tragedy—how will we ever come back from this?"

"You will. You have to be strong for her."

"I'm not the strong one."

"You have each other to lean onto—and us, always. Well, we'll meet you in there man, take your time."

All he could thing about was cashmere—he had gotten so excited when she told him about the baby, that during the few hours they were apart today he went to a few baby boutiques on Madison to look around. He found the most beautiful cashmere blanket in the softest shade of purple. It was fate. He bought one—thinking how perfect it would be to wrap their baby up in to take home.

Now—now, he just had a blanket.

Hours later, he walked into her room. Slow, cement steps he took as he approached the bed and peered behind the curtain.

_No… _He backed away—terrified.

"Chuck, it's okay—she's okay," Serena reassured him.

She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She lay there, hopeless and unaware of what had happened to her. She slept silently, her luscious curls dented by gauze and her china doll skin bruised. She was wrapped in the same purple blanket he had bought the baby this afternoon.

He turned to Serena and Nate, motioning to the throw. "Where did you get this?"

"I packed B an overnight bag quickly before we left the house and Nate told me to throw it in—"

"She was going to give it to you, Chuck. She bought it at Bendel's when we went shopping this afternoon. She thought it might get you excited about the baby, but she left it in my limo."

He smirked to himself. "Waldorf..."

Chuck looked at his best friends; they were all still so young and have been through lifetimes of pain and hurt together.

It was nearing morning and the two of them looked terrible.

"I love you both, but go home. Let me be with her for a while, please—at least before everyone gets here."

They didn't argue, but each kissed her cheek and hugged him and were gone, arm in arm.

Chuck sat in a chair, by her bedside, fidgeting incessantly. He didn't know how to not be restless, but knew how to calm himself.

He went to the door and closed it lightly and shut the lights. He climbed in—suit and all—and just lay there, holding her. She felt his presence, nuzzled herself at the nape of his neck. He felt the wetness on his skin and the tremble in her petite body.

She was crying and it was taking everything in him not to do it as well.

"Chuck," she whispered. He knew that tone. His heart broke all over again.

"I know, I know."

He rubbed her back gently until they both fell asleep, even for a little while.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you everyone for the love! I know fan fiction can tend to get a little fluffy, so I decided to play it the realest way I could with this story. Chuck is trying to be the man he wants to be, not only for himself, but for Blair. These two deserve a shot at their fairytale and that's not going to happen if they don't grow up a bit. Enjoy! Please, leave your thoughts in the reviews, it is serious motivation! Thanks! Xo, F**_

Days later, they were still numb. Blair's parents were beyond perplexed - a prince gone, a secret pregnancy, a tragic accident, and Chuck Bass, yet again. It was a whole lot to swallow. Of course no one was saying anything because, really, what do you say? Blair was on the verge of breaking into a million pieces and Chuck, who would not leave her a side for a second, was even worse for wear. Eggshells, every one of them was walking on them. No one spoke of Louis and no one was mentioning the baby.

Chuck wanted nothing more than to make it disappear. He couldn't bear all the formalities of grieving: the constant company, the comfort food, and the concerned looks. Besides Blair, these people had been the only family he had, even when he didn't want it that way. He knew they all meant well—Eleanor, Cyrus, Lily, Rufus, Serena, Nate, even Humphrey—but he was suffocating. Blair was, too. She hadn't left their bedroom for days, with Audrey on repeat—she tried to block out the past 72 hours.

Everything was in slow motion. The past few days had been a serious fog. They had seen dark days before, but those were usually accompanied by many glasses of scotch, so it made it bearable. This loss, this was a different beast. The two of them were the saddest sight for sore eyes.

It was only a few hours that he knew, but those hours gave him more life than he had seen in a long time, before it was all gone. Their bodies reunited, while their hearts were reaffirming the strength of their past and reconnecting over a promising and exciting future. And their baby—oh, that beautiful baby—the idea of a boy in a bow tie or a girl in a bow? It killed him. He was dreaming in pink and blue the night before the accident and it was ripped away from them faster than anything had before. They were robbed of their happiness again.

He found her clutching that purple blanket all the time. When he told her he bought the same one, she lost it.

"I just wanted something to believe in again," she said to him one night. It was really late and they just lay there, but knew that neither of them was sleeping.

"I know what you mean,"

"I just feel like, for so long, I have felt like everything I did was for someone else and not for me."

"And what was your engagement?"

Please Chuck, we both knew the reason I walked away was because you made me."

"I thought—"

"I know and I love you for trying to make me happy. When I found out I was pregnant, I thought it was all over, all the plans of reining my own empire—"

"But, Blair—"

"—No, listen to me, please. It changed for me. The panic faded, all my fears of how and why and what would be said—just like that and it didn't matter what happened anymore. It's amazing how fast it all comes together in your head when you realize you're going to be a parent. It all just—"

"—shifts"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Because, I practically bought out every baby boutique on the entire Upper East Side in one afternoon."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Blair, Something truly terrible happened there, but it doesn't mean it's the end. This baby, our baby was loved and always will be. It's what brought you back to me, it gave us another chance—"

"—and what about her chance or his chance?"

"It was stolen."

"Don't tell me that I should have something to believe in when the only thing that was keeping me going was the idea of a life together, and idea of a family—with you."

"This house was made for a family, for our family. I didn't care how long it took—days, months, years—I knew it would be ours. I knew we would find our way back to each other and start fresh. You are my family, Blair. You have to know that. You have to know that all of this wasn't for nothing—it may have torn us apart, lose our minds, but we have proved stronger than anything."

He was the one crying, now; she turned and wiped the tears from his face.

"Let's say goodbye," was the only thing he could muster in between hiccupped breaths.

# # # # #

Yet again, they found themselves wandering the city in pajamas.

This time, they had ended up at St. Ignatius of Loyola, a church just a few blocks away from their townhouse.

The door was open and they walked in.

"I don't even know what to do."

"Me either."

"Let's just sit here for a little while and say a few things."

"I think can help with that"

They turned to find an endearing older man—a priest standing behind them.

"Hello there, what can I do you for?"

"H-h-hello, father. I'm Chuck Bass. This is my—this is Blair Waldorf. I'm sorry we're here so late. We don't really know how to do this sort of thing." Chuck said.

"What sort of thing might that be?"

"W-well, there was an accident—"

Blair's head was down the whole time; there she sat in the last pew, in her silk pajamas and a trench coat. He saw the bruises on her face.

"You're the girl aren't you, my dear? The girl from the accident in front of The Met?"

She couldn't say anything, but nod. Chuck grabbed her hand.

"There is no greater sadness then saying goodbye to your own child. Come, let us pray."

They literally just went through the motions of prayer, each without a clue, but holding on to the same thought, the only one that mattered.

As they were leaving, the priest turned to them.

"I can see the love you have for each other. This was an awful tragedy, but don't let it drag you apart. This world is a dark place as it is, don't get lost. It's time like these that bring people together, for support. Please come back anytime. May God bless you and your little one."

###

/

Weeks passed. The two of them were inseparable, staying in, ordering food, watching movies; the only time they weren't together or alone was when Chuck was at the office or when Serena and Nate stopped by. He only went to a few days out of the week since she wasn't ready to really go out yet and be seen by Gossip Girl.

En route from her doctor's appointment, the limo took a detour.

"Arthur? Where are we going?"

"Miss Waldorf, Mr. Bass said not to tell you a thing."

"I'm sure he did."

When the car came to a stop, Chuck was there to open the door.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Chuck, you know I'm not ready."

"A little fresh air won't kill you, besides; I know you'll enjoy this."

They were at the Plaza.

"You have a massage in 15, then a full spa day thereafter—"

"—Chuckkkkk," she opposed.

"Since when do you deny a Plaza pampering, really? Blair, you have been cooped up in the house for weeks. As much as I love leaving the house and coming home to find you still in my robe, it's time you rejoin the world."

"What about Gossip Girl?"

"What about her? We're forever—and I'll be damned if I let some jealous blogger ruin it for us. You are Queen; you don't take that from people, especially her. Now, let's get you rubbed down, shall we? I'll meet you after—and don't give me that pouty lip."

"But, Chuck..." she begged.

"Blair, it's okay to enjoy yourself, it doesn't mean you're a bad person or at least that's what my doctor tells me. "

"Charles Bartholomew Bass. Get in the limo—NOW."

"I love it when you talk like that."

"NOW."

He stepped in and she slid in next to him. Blair put the partition up. "Sorry, Arthur."

"No problem, Miss Waldorf."

She turned to him with pleading eyes. "What doctor? What haven't you been telling me?"

"Well, I started seeing a therapist after the accident. I was so angry and bitter and I didn't want to go down that road. This isn't about me, this is about us, and so I am talking out all my issues, well as best I can at least."

Her face changed—she was the furthest thing from angry at him.

"That is so great, Chuck. I am really proud of you."

"I thought what kind of husband and father could I be if I have my own demons to deal with."

"Husband?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Waldorf. I am just implying that I'm determined to get it right this time."

She smirked. "A townhouse, the Plaza, a therapist... Who are you?"

"Stay tuned, I'm full of surprises." He leaned over and planted a full kiss on her red lips.

"Now, hop to it. I'll see you a bit—we have plans tonight."

"Plans?"


	13. Chapter 13

Hours later, she was rubbed, scrubbed, and feeling divine, though that glazed, aloof feeling was starting to take over. When she was done with her last service, she headed to the women's suite to change.

"Miss Waldorf? This way." she motioned her to an elevator with a perfectly manicured finger making a gesture.

"Have you been influenced by a crazed man as well?"

"By Mr. Bass? Haha! Miss Waldorf, you have been here enough times to know that your boyfriend has a way with pretty much anyone."

"Ah, at least I'm not the only one who sees it. Yet again, I wander with a robe, where am I going?"

She walked into the elevator and the woman bit "PH" on the door. "Enjoy yourselves"

She rode to the tippy top, undisturbed and when the doors opened, she stepped out and found him sitting on the couch, with scotch in one hand and a paper in the other.

"Geez, I thought you were naturally gorgeous, I guess I've been deceived."

"Very funny, Chuck. You shouldn't complain about the time since you scheduled all the appointments."

She wandered over to him and nuzzled herself on his lap, still in her terrycloth robe.

He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Don't get too comfortable"

"I thought this was the surprise, a night at The Plaza, a nice homage to us."

"It was, but that was only part of it, I figured we can escape the city for a few days and get reacquainted."

She looked away.

"That's not the face you usually make when I whisk you off in the night unannounced—"

"—I'm excited, I really am..."

"Then trust me, please?" He reached and lightly lifted her chin.

"I just don't feel like myself, I feel..."

"Scared? Vulnerable? Extremely exfoliated?"

She cocked her head and looked at him. He really does know me better than I know myself she thought.

"How come you get to be the strong silent one? Why do I have to be the damsel?"

"You're not, besides must I remind you of the Victrola rooftop, better yet, the train station in Paris, or how about Elizabeth? You were the only reason I got through those things, even when I didn't deserve to be saved in some cases."

"I do need to be saved, don't I? Look at me, my first manicure in weeks. What have I become?"

"A mother."

"As if on command, she turned inward to him and sobbed silently"

"Blair—"

"If I'm not someone's mother or someone's fiancée, then what am I? I don't know any more Chuck."

"Look at me, you are Blair Waldorf. That name has enough weight to it as it is, but you have to realize something. You will always be our baby's mother and since when do you need a man on your arm to shine? You are a powerful woman, even though it doesn't seem like it now, you are the bravest person I know and you deserve happiness and I want to be the one to give it to you."

The tears were still reeling down her face, but she was calm now. She said something into his chest that sounded muffled.

I can't understand you when you're talking into my suit.

"I said, marry me."

"What?"

She shimmied up from his lap and cupped his face in her tiny her hands. "Chuck Bass, I have never seen anyone look at me the way you just did, or ever, for that matter. The way you love me is something I will never be able to figure out find in another person and that's perfectly okay because I love you more than anything. You are patient with me, you listen and even though everything else has proved to be an obstacle for us, you never stopped. You carry me. When I told you about the baby and saw the way your face lit up was it for me, I knew you were ready to take on being a father. And to be honest, I don't want to spend another minute without you as my husband."

"But Blair—" Before he could even respond, she started. Like he was talking to someone else, he said, "Here we go with the rambling."

"I don't care about a wedding, Chuck, really, I know you won't believe me, but—let's just do it. We can worry about the rest later—"

"But Blair,—" he was practically pleading at this point, trying to get a word in and grinning like a little kid, laughing incessantly—"God, I love you..."

"I just think it's time, you know? Besides, who really needs a Lhullier gown and The Plaza, what matters are us and our family and our future, and how we found each other again—"

"BLAIR!"

She snapped out of it with a jolt and a nervous, "What?"

Yes.

Really?"

"Of course, really. If you would've just waited a day I was going to propose in Italy, but this will suffice," he teased. "Besides, this will be an even better story for our kids, 'Mommy proposed to Daddy because she couldn't wait any longer.''"

"Well, you did say I was powerful."

And just like that, he pulled a Harry Winston box out of his pocket. He popped it open and at the simple sight of the ring she gasped. "Chuck—" The tears...

"Blair, I have carried this ring around the world. It has a history, has seen bad days, it was stolen from me, and somehow it made its way back, just like you. You belong with me." Tears were strolling down his face. "I can't wait to marry you."

He slipped the weighty 8-carat stunner on her left ring finger and she they were both half laughing half crying. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her incessantly.

She squealed like a little girl in his arms as he placed kissed at the nape of her neck.

She was pulling his hair and relished in the passion between them. "Chuck ..."

"Blair, it's okay if it's too soon."

"No, no—just the opposite. I didn't get a chance to tell you before, but the doctor said everything was fine."

"You sure?"

She just grabbed his face and kissed him and Chuck made his way into the bedroom with Blair in tow.

She was pulling at his tie and unbuttoning his shirt between kisses. "I can't... believe... I'm finally... going... to... be… Mrs. Bass..."

By the time he tossed her on the bed, his shirt was nearly off and his pants were unbuttoned. He untied her robe and pinned her down. "Blair Bass, finally this will all officially be mine," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

With a jet to Europe awaiting their arrival, they apparently were in no rush. He devoured her inch by inch. As he sent a trail of kisses down her neck his mouth made it to her swollen breasts and inhaled them one by one.

She had goose bumps now; her back was arched as he took her inside of him, tasting every last bit of her. It had been too long and she was worth the wait.

After she begged to feel him, he slowly entered her and carefully watched her face, making sure to sense if there was any flash of pain.

"Chuck, I'm fine, really, I promise," she said lazily.

That's all the reassurance he needed and the rest was a breathless, sweaty, heated night, classic Chuck and Blair.

Later, as they lay, she was draped over him, asleep as he twirled her hair. He watched the flicker of her engagement ring send dancing lights across the ceiling. He smiled to himself and thought, "finally."


	14. Chapter 14

"Mrs. Bass..." chuck whispered in Blair's ear early the next morning as he puller her closer to him.

" mmmmm.. Soon.. To .. Be.. "

"very soon, time to wake up."

She turned and faced him and cuddled into his nook.

"You're lucky I love you, Bass... So much so that I'm going to overlook the fact that you're attempting me to rid me of my beauty sleep."

Au contrare my love, beauty sleep is for the middle class. Your pores are way to perfect for a pillow right now..

A bath though they could use...

You drew me a bath? Damnit Chuck, just when I think you're getting soft on me... She gave him a wave of feather soft kisses before hopping out of bed all giddy and giggly.

He just lay in bed as he heard her dip her body in. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat at the sound of her humming Moon River.. This was really happening for them. All the hurt and all the pain, it led them to this place of blissful domesticity..

In less than a few days, all the doubters and the gossip will be silenced and the two of them will get the shot at the life they have always wanted, together..what would his father say? He wondered.

"Mr. Bass... This tub is awfully too big for one girl.."

His gorgeous nude fiancée summoning him from a deep porcelain tub or this lonely bed? "Coming Mrs. Bass..."

"Sooooooon to BE!" she yelled.

He stood in the door frame and watched her as she carried on, passing a washcloth along her ivory leg, her hair swept in a loose bun. She was completely unaware he was right there.

"Actually, you know what.. I'm going to call you Waldorf as many times as possible before I say I do.. You know, get it out of my system.."

"I'll always be Blair Waldorf, you know."

"The one and only. And I'll always be.."

"...Chuck Bass, yes honey, we know. I think the entire world knows."

"Oh shush, you love me. You love my good looks, killer charm, and the fact that my closet could give yours a run for its money."

He dipped in behind her and she leaned back against his chest.

I wouldn't have it any other way..

"Just imagine our kids, they'll be ruling the Upper East Side in the Lanvin mini collection," he laughed.

She was quiet.. Her hands running down his legs as she lay between them.

"Waldorf .. it's okay."

"It's not okay, Chuck. I mean, are we terrible people getting married so soon? What kind of parents are we..?"

"The kind that don't want to lose hope at having a real family, the kind that we ourselves didn't have growing up."

"you really mean that?"

"More than anything. The frustrations, the hang-ups, the despair, that's the old us. The new us, they deserve a shot at a happy life and a beautiful family.

The new us..I like them, though I hope they know how to scheme still.

Oh that never dies, you should know better. I was thinking..

Oh, no..

What if when we get to Europe.. We stay for a while.. Have a change of scenery.. Jet set on the weekends.. Enjoy each other.. Try again..

Yeah, that sounds just about as amazing as ever... Wait, did you say..

Try again. I want this life with you and only you Blair...and a million little you's..

And you's... Chuck, what has gotten into you?

You. Us. This. I have waited for what seems like forever for it to be this right..

And now it is.

Well than, what are we waiting for?

"we have no idea, can you get the show on the road? We've been out here a long while.."

Serena?

Who else would it be?

And me, too!

Nathaniel?

"Yes, Can you two hurry it up? We showed up at the plane last night and when you didn't show up we figured it was either really good or really bad."

Blair appeared in the doorway in a towel with Chuck in a robe behind her. "Oh you mean, like this good?" She flashes her engagement ring at her two best friends.

Serena started squealing "Ah, yes, yes, yes!" while Nate fell back on the bed and just screamed, "Finally!"

"Well done, Chuck, seriously its stunning," said Serena with Blair's hand tight in her grasp.

"What can I say, I aim to please."

Blair poked him playfully with her free hand, the both of them with matching grins.

"Alright then, lord knows you to we're up all night celebrating.. So let's get brunch and head to the plane, Nate stated."

The girls ran in the bathroom to get ready with the boys waiting for them over a glass of scotch as always.

"Glad you're taking control like a true best man Nathaniel."

"Really? Best Man?"

"Who else? Come on." The two hugged it out.

"You have no idea how happy I am for you, man. This is a long time coming. You and Blair are something like no other, one for the books, you know? You both drive each other up a wall, but you wouldn't be with anyone else."

"It took a lot to get here, you know that better than a lot of people"

"True, but the greats are never easy... Ever."

"Just look at you and Serena."

"Here you go again—"

"What? Please, I'd rather drop dead than see her end up with Humphrey. You two make sense, and not because of the money, but because you always lead back to each other. Its fate, you'll see. It will be one of those things that work out for all of us."

"We'll see man."

"We sure will."

Serena was curling Blair's hair, while Blair applied her makeup.

"I cannot believe this is actually happening right now, I think I need to be pinched."

"You? I'm the one getting married," Blair yelled

"Yeah—to the love of your life! How perfect is that? I always knew you and chuck would pull it together. Its destiny, besides no one else could deal with you both."

"I take that as a compliment, thank you. People of power are never push overs. And what about you? When are you going to marry the love of your life?"

"Are you kidding? Dan and I are long gone…"

"S, Dan is not the love of your life."

"B, don't start—"

"Two people who are that genetically blessed are meant for each other, it's fate."

"Our kids would be beautiful ..."

"Beautiful? Gorgeous! Chuck would have to hire security for our nieces and nephews at pre-school, they'll be the talk of the town."

"Yeah, but looks aren't everything.."

Blair grabbed the curling iron from Serena, set it down, and pulled Serena on her lap.

"S, you and Nate... It's inevitable. The loyalty, the constant concern, the fireworks, it's always been there and will reignite. You deserve love. All these other guys and girls over the years are just fillers, you know, to pass the time."

She was smiling. Blair kissed the side of her head.

"Now, let's return to this being about me because I'm getting married in 3 days!"

"Yes. You. Are!"

The two gentlemen appeared in the doorway. "Ladies, we're boarding a plane, not going to cotillion," Chuck drawled.

"Oh, Bass so clever.. Thank God I'm marrying you for love and not laughs."

"Oh, I'll give you laughter, Waldorf... I'll just do that move, you know the one tha—"

"Enough! I made reservations at Norma's so hop to it, Serena, don't even think about picking up that brush."

"But Nateeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm not ready."

"Stop it, You're perfect as usual, let's go!"

The headed out and B grabbed her hand. "What did I tell you? Could you two just speed it up, Chuck ad I have a pool going and my window of opportunity is narrowing."

"Chuck turned around, "You're just jealous princess because it's in the bag for me. I got this, S—just you wait and see."

"God, I'm so happy you two have each other," she laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

"You just really did a number, Waldorf."

"If you're referring to my brunch consumption, yes it was filling, but I didn't each much yesterday thanks to your spa schemes and long awaited proposal ."

"Im not complaining one bit. I think a woman who eats is sexy."

Air climbs onto his lap. "oh, I'll give you sexy, Mr. Bass."

"God, you two nauseate me. I'm going to take a nap."

"Right behind you Serena," Nate said. "You can't leave me alone with them."

Blair and chuck gave each other an air five behind their backs.

"Fine, fine you two rest your pretty little heads but it's go time when we arrive."

"Yeah, yeah you can put us to work then, B," Serena said unfazed.

Blair rested her head on chuck's chest as she cracked open Vogue. Chuck was looking over some business plans.

"Macaron, Ms. Waldorf?" the flight attendant asked while extending a tray to her.

"Well, don't mind if I do. Bass, you know how to spoil a girl, really."

"Only you, beautiful."

The group arrived safely in where else, but Paris. They headed to Hotel Crillon where Chuck reserved the penthouse suite.

After dropping their bags and taking a breather on the couch, there was a knock at the door.

Blair went over and opened it and in rolled racks of wedding dresses, like some sort of magic trick.

"Hello?"

"Blair, dear, can you help your mother out here please?"she heard a distant voice.

And after a few assistants made their way in, out popped Eleanor.

"Mother!"

"Hello, dear," she said, pulling her into a sincere hug. "Ah, the gang is all here, I expected nothing less. Hello all...Charles! "

Chuck looked around confused. Eleanor was never this warm with him. He walked over with caution and kissed her cheeks, "Mrs. Rose, always a pleasure. "

"No let me tell you both what a pleasure this is. I have had my doubts and hesitations about you and my daughter in the past as you both know. However, never have I ever been so thrilled about something as I am about the two of you reuniting."

"Charles, you have proven time and again that you truly love Blair. You have matured into a very fine young man with a good head on your shoulders, if only your father could see you now, he would be so proud."

"Really, you think so?"

"Absolutely."

"See, Bass? What did I tell you?" Blair game him a quick kiss before walking away.

Eleanor pulled him into a hug and whispered, " I know I didn't say it then, but thank you for taking care of her. With everything going on I could only imagine how tough it was for the both of you."

"Well, we saved each other I guess," he said with a small smirk as he pulled away.

"Thanks for being here, this is going to be so special for Blair that your making her dress."

"Well, who else would darling?"

"Now, Nathaniel and Charles move along .. Theres nothing to see here. You two have an appointment at Tom's atelier in half an hour."

Tom? Nate questioned

"Ford." Eleanor and Chuck replied in unison before laughing

The man himself?

"Come on, Nathaniel.. But of course."

"what was I thinking, forgive me," he laughed.

"bride, come say goodbye to the groom..." Eleanor laughed

"Yes, mother," blair giggled

Waldorf, he said grabbing her into and embrace

Bass..

I can't believe its finally happening. This feels like a dream.

You have no idea. I have no doubt you will look perfect walking down that aisle. Have fun with your mom.. And be nice!

Aren't I always? She winked

There was another knock at the door.

Oh yeah, I forgot one more thing..

He opens the door and there was Dorota, clad in her maids attire.

Miss Blair, you think you get married without me? Thank god, mister chuck loves me.

That I do, that I do.

Dorota! You're here!

Yes of course she is dear, Eleanor drawled on .. Dorota get settled and come here I need a hand..

Duty calls..

Wait, but what about Anna and vanya?

There unpacking! Mister chuck insisted on having whole family here. Dorota said excitedly before scurrying along to help Eleanor.

It wouldn't be the same without them, now would it.

I love you chuck bass.

And I love you Blair Waldorf. He kissed her nose.

Alright we have to run, we're meeting Harold, Roman, and Cyrus at the atelier and to know your dad hates when people are late.

Then hop to it!

"See you later then?" He turned to her before heading out

Of course.

Nate trailed behind and kissed Blair on the cheek, taking her by surprise. "Love you, Blair"

"Love you too , Nate."

Chuck called from the elevator, "excuse me that's my fiancé sir, I believe you've had your shot and we all know how that turned out." Nate stepped in and punched him in the arm as the doors closed.

"Just like old times, " she laughed

Blair smiled to herself and thought about how weddings just make everyone so happy.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you all for hanging on! It's been a crazy couple of months! I'm now engaged—like our favorite couple! Who's excited about these spoilers? I cannot even contain myself. Anywho—thank you again for putting up with my procrastination. I hope you enjoy this—I know the wedding is taking some time to come, but they have a ton of things to settle themselves with internally before saying 'I do,' you know? **_

_**As always let me know what you think! xxF**_

She looked at herself in the mirror and for the first time in as long as she could remember; she liked what she saw staring back at her.

All those years when she was unhappy with her appearance because of her mother's disapproving stare, her best friend being the most gorgeous thing to walk Manhattan's streets, and her old boyfriend and still best friend who looked past her more often than he should have.

But not with Chuck—even before their tumultuous romance began, he was always there, slipping in snide remarks about other girls and always reinforcing Blair that she was the real Queen; she had beauty no matter what.

After applying her lip gloss, she smiled with satisfaction and a sharp flicker of anxiousness.

A knock at the door sounds and in comes Serena trailing off about boutonnières until she caught a glimpse of her best friend and stopped short.

"Oh my God, B. You look, just, so... Perfect," she sniffled on, dabbing her eyes and pulling her best friend into an embrace, the same kind of intense hug she's been famous for since kindergarten

"S, can I tell you something? I feel perfect, even if it's just for today. I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

"Agreed." She turned to see Lily at the door. "Blair, darling, you are just a vision of beauty, really. Charles won't know what to do with himself when he sees you."

Now Blair was tearing. Serena and her mother were helping her with the closure in the back when Eleanor stepped in and had a short stop moment, too.

"Blair, dear... You look so beautiful—so in love—so painstakingly happy. I have never been happier than I am today, really, truly. "

Blair just remained more or less silent and plastered with a grin on her face. Right before Lily and Serena closed the last few buttons, Eleanor stepped in.

"Wait just a moment, ladies. She took out a hand full of little swatches and a needle."

"Mother, I hardly think alterations are in order at this minute." Then, she lay eyes on what it was, three little squares of fabric.

She held up her finger to prove her wrong.

"A square of that ridiculous and beloved scarf of Charles', a square of some silk slip that Dorota insisted had sentimental value and a square—she hesitated, getting choked up—a square of the baby's purple blanket. They are all a part of your love story and will remain with you, especially on a special day like this one."

Everyone was silent with tear stained faces as Eleanor sewed the swatches into the lining of Blair's gown.

"Mother, I don't know what to say. Except for…I hope Chuck doesn't cry when he realizes his scarf is cut." She had to make the mood lighter or she'd be crying for an hour.

"My darling, what you have endured over the past few years hasn't been, by any means, fair or easy. You two have overcome, but should never forget how you got there."

She was ready.

...

Chuck was a pacer, has always been. With a cool exterior, and a never-failing strong jaw he never let his real feelings exude his skin, except when it came to Blair.

Nate just sat on the couch and watched the pacing, back and forth and back and forth.

"Jesus, Chuck. Can you just sit down for a second? You're on lap 26 and I'm getting dizzy."

He didn't even hear him. He was too busy in his own thoughts.

They were finally doing it. Today was the day, after everything they were going to stand up there and make it as official as it gets.

How did she love him? Would it work this time? Would they be able to overcome their mistakes of years past? He just wanted to make her happy and be happy in return. God, he felt so adult right now—and kind of liked it.

His younger self would certainly scoff at the things he wanted at this very moment. With the exception of a custom suit, a crisp bow tie, and Nate at his side, Chuck Bass was not who he once was, and that was okay.

Blair's three fathers showed up and give Chuck a series of hugs and handshakes. Harold pulled Chuck aside and handed him a book.

"Charles, I know you've been a brooder most of your life and you have your father to thank for that, but I just wanted to ensure you that you are where you need to be in this moment, with my daughter."

"How did you—"

Harold waved a hand in his face to stop him. "Whatever doubts or concerns you may have had or have still, I assure you, are nothing in the grand scheme of things. What you two have is the most real kind of love I've seen yet. There is nothing wrong with deep, broody, and sometimes dark love—it makes the lighter kind of things refreshing when they come, doesn't it?"

Chuck could only nod.

"I wanted to give you this, Blair will probably disown me after she learns that I've given it to you, but she'll get over it."

"What is it?"

"See for yourself."

Chuck finally took a seat. Nate exhaled a sigh of relief.

Blair had such a tough exterior, but what a romantic she was on the inside and he loved that about her. He put the weighty book on his lap and opened it and smirked to himself.

He was ready.


	17. Chapter 17

He usually prided himself on keeping a cool exterior, but as he ascended those stairs and awaited his Blair, he was anything but. He wasn't nervous, he was excited, giddy even.

Then Bach started playing and he cracked a quick chuckle. She was full of surprises.

"You're so calm Blair bear, I am impressed." Harold said as he took her arm. "Well, there's nothing to be nervous about. Not today. Not with Chuck"

"We've all known for a long time, it's just wonderful that you've both realized it, too," Harold smiled.  
>"What's that?"<br>"You're soul mates dear." Cyrus said grabbing her other arm.

"Oh! There's the Bach!" Serena turned around and gave Blair a knowing smile before walking.

Many years ago...

The four of them were crowded around at one of their parents' incessant soirees, though Chuck was solo as usual since Bart was away on business. They were practically invisible to the adults and their cocktails, so the nine year old kids sat there and ate petit fours and drank champagne in another room thanks to Chuck and his classic knack for the sneak.

As he was coming back from the bathroom, he saw Blair's mom yelling at her in the corner yet again about her figure.

When she walked away, Chuck couldn't watch Blair cry so he went up to her, brought his hands to her face and wiped her tears. "Your mom is an idiot, she doesn't know you."

She would never admit it, but Chuck was her best friend. Though heavily inappropriate most times, he was always protecting her.

"And you do?" She said sarcastically. 

"Better than you think, Waldorf." With that he grabbed her hand and sat down at the piano back in another room away from everyone and pulled her down to sit next to him

He opened the key case and started playing... Beautifully.

She was in awe of him at that moment. She loved Bach and he knew. She always begged him to play when they were hanging around, but he always waved her off, saying it was part of his silent and solo brooding. But not today.

She sat there, head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and just listened. Neither of them noticed the crowd of people, including their two friends, which had followed the wonderful sounds emanating from the room and formed at the frame of the door.

Nate and Serena never understood how it came to be that Chuck and Blair had this deep, dark unspoken bond, but this wasn't the first time they found them like this and they were sure it wouldn't be the last. It's like they spoke to each other's soul without really even saying anything.

When Blair took her first step and saw him down the aisle, her breath hitched. It was like a domino effect the few people in attendance had their eyes on Blair and quickly turned their heads to glance at Chuck to see the look on his face which was practically stunned at the sight of her. They were magnetic.

She looked like an import from Paris in the 20s, with an extraordinary delicate fitted gown hugging her frame, beaded from chest to floor. Her hair was swept up so that the nape of her neck was visible, a crutch of Chuck's. And there in those chestnut locks, lay a dainty row of vintage aqua crystals in her hair.

She smirked to herself, an ivory tuxedo, with a hint of something blue; leave it to Chuck to match her without even realizing.

As she reached the end of the aisle and was kissed by her dads, he took her hand in his, but not before she wiped the tear from his cheek, and that was that.

"Bass..." She whispered

"Waldorf..." He whispered back.

"Not for long..." She smiled at him.

He was about to say something and just stopped and grinned back.

Lost in the moment, the priest had to clear his throat to get their attention and everyone laughed.

"Sorry father," Blair quipped with a smile.

"That's quite alright dear..."

They floated through the ceremony, listening to readings by Lily and Eleanor, lighting the unity candle with the help of Nate and Serena, they even lit a candle in the chapel for their baby, and exchanged traditional vows before placing platinum bands on each other's finger.

Ladies and Gentleman, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Bass

In true Chuck Bass style he had his hands in his wife's before the priest even finished his announcement and was kissing her not even a second later.

With the cheers and claps from their family going strong, Chuck swept her up in his arms and carried her back down the aisle.

A little dramatic Bass, no?

For you, always.

Back at Harold and Roman's chateau, the group dined underneath the stars as a draped tent sat in the fields of their winery. Hundreds of candles and lanterns provided an undeniable air of romance.

Flutes filled with vintage Dom scattered the tables as did lush bouquets of peonies and succulents. Some of their favorite brasseries and bistros along the Seine were to thank for the fabulous fare and the cake was no cake at all, but a tower of pastel macarons from Pierre Herme.

A few toasts occurred. One, from best man Nate who declared, "I am really to thank for this unison after all I did have Blair originally, but was clearly no match to Chuck." And one from maid of honor Serena who said simply "it's really true what they say about little girls and boys that harbor feelings for each other," reminiscing about ripped bow ties and tossed headbands of years passed, due to Chuck and Blair's interesting friendship.

Everyone clinked their flutes and chanted _"kiss, kiss, kiss!" _at which the couple happy obliged.

Chuck felt the need to say a few words. He planted a chaste peck on Blair's lips before standing.

"You know, I've always thought of myself as an observer, laying on the outskirts and watching everything unfold from afar. Until this lovely lady, showed me what I was missing. She showed me what love was, even if it came with a kick on the shins every once and a while." He paused and shot her a quick smirk.

"I have enough money to buy anything, but what you have all given me is more than I could have asked for, a family. I can't wait for it to grow, but we will never forget what we've lost. So here's to our best friends, our mothers, our fathers, our favorite maid in the whole world, and everyone in between who have stood by our side through it all. And here's to my insatiable wife, the girl who changed me, forever."

Blair rose, tears in her eyes, and kissed him while everyone whistled and clapped, when Moon River started playing.

"You didn't," she whispered

"I did indeed. You can't pull all the surprises, Mrs. Bass. Come on," he said as he pulled her to the dance floor.

"This is going to be great."

"What is?"

"Us."

"It already is." 


End file.
